Not a Love Song
by RaimiLovesDisney
Summary: Austin and Ally have been telling everyone their just friends and that's all they'll ever be. Austin may have feelings for her and Ally may like Austin, or will Dallas steal her heart? But will one little passionate kiss change that? Rated T for teens!
1. Chapter 1

Not a Love Song?

**Summary: Austin and Ally have been telling everyone their just friends and that's all they'll ever be. But will one little passionate kiss change that? Rated T for teens!**

Chapter 1 Knowing You

Austin's POV

I was heading over to Sonic Boom to see my friends as usual. When I walked in I saw Ally…and Dallas….flirting. A little bit of jealousy tingled, why you ask? I don't know. I mean ally is my best friend but I don't think I have any feelings for her. She is beautiful, goofy, shy which is kinda cute- Ah what am I saying?

"Hey Austin come here!" Ally said waving her hand for me to come. I walk and fist bump with Dallas real quick.

"So what's up?" I ask. They smiled at each other and laughed lightly. Well I feel left out.

"Dallas and I are together!" she squealed. My heart sank. I faked a smile.

"That's great." I said and went up to the practice room. I didn't want them to see me bummed out. _Why Dallas? What makes him so special?_ I should just stop thinking about this. Ok Austin think happy thoughts. Then I remembered the time me and Ally stayed up all night to write my song. She's cute when she's tired, oh no here we go again! I heard a knock on the door.

"Austin?" it was Ally; I put on a brave face and opened the door.

"Yeah?" she walked in and sat down. I went and sat with her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. She always cares about my feelings, one of the things I love about her. No I don't love her! She's a friend that's all.

"Ok just checking." She smiled back. I instantly put my arms around her waist for a hug. She wrapped her small arms around my neck. I'm getting this feeling in my stomach and my heart skips a beat. Why do I feel like this? We pulled away and she got up.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" she asked. I got up excitedly.

"Heck yeah!" I ran out the door holding Ally's hand. I felt a shock of electricity go through my body. Really hoping that wears off.

Ally's POV

I wish Austin knew the truth about me and Dallas. We're not really dating we're just saying that because I wanted to make Austin jealous. It's dumb and mean I know but the bad part is I ended up really liking him, he even kissed me on the lips when Austin wasn't around! So it went from a fake relationship to a real one.

"Can I get one chocolate and one vanilla?" Austin asked the ice cream lady. She winked at him.

"Yes you can." We paid for the ice cream and walked around the beach. He sneakily grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. Those dreamy eyes just make me melt. Ah no Ally you're with Dallas! The cute boy from the cell phone accessory cart. We sat down in the sand.

"Hey wanna go for a swim?" he asked smiling a mile a minute. I'm not the crazy fun type of girl but at the moment, that's exactly who I wanted to be.

"Sure!" I replied taking my top clothes off. I have appropriate clothes on underneath don't worry. Then Austin took his shirt off and when I saw that abs. Woo mama! Ugh no! Gotta stop thinking of Austin.

"Come on in the waters fine!" Austin said. I giggled and ran in. We splashed each other and I pushed him a little. He began falling back so he grabbed onto me and we fell together. Sputtering and laughing we got out and sat there watching the sunset. I laid back and so did he.

"Ally, can I tell you something?" he asked looking over to me.

"Yeah, of course." I replied. He took a deep breath.

"There's this girl I really like and for awhile I thought she liked me too but she has a boyfriend. But I don't think he's the one for her. What do I do?" my heart broke. He likes someone…plan make-Austin-jealous-with-Dallas is a no go.

"Well you should either tell her because if she is with the wrong guy you want to get her out that relationship, but if she really cares about him and she's happy you might have to let her go." I suggested. He looked sad.

"I know it's just I-I think I love her. She's so perfect and beautiful in every way, I can't describe how she makes me feel." He said. Oh you hear that? That' my heart breaking into a bazillion pieces. Why am I thinking this? Obviously Austin needs help with a girl he likes/loves. Maybe if I help him it'll get me focused on Dallas. Yeah that might work.

"What's her name?" I asked. He got red and started stuttering.

"Uh...her name is…A-"he stopped himself. I gave him a confused look. He looked straight into my eyes.

"It's you, Ally." He finally said. I gasped in shock. Well maybe I should have seen it coming? Ugh what do I do? Then I noticed he was leaning in. Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! Oh my god he's gonna kiss me.

"A-Austin…?" I barely whispered hoping he wouldn't. Deep down I wanted me and Austin to be friends because it could mess up his career if we were together. But it was too late. His lips met mine but it felt so right. Then his tongue asked for entrance and I gladly accepted it. The kiss was getting intimate and we had to stop before it went too far. We pulled away breathless.

"I can't hide it anymore Ally I'm falling in love with you." He blurted. I felt my cheeks grow hot. He loves me! He loves me! He loves me.

"I don't know what to say Austin." I said. He held my hands.

"Say you love me too?" he had pleading eyes. I didn't want to hurt him but I think I'm falling for Dallas.

"I-I…." I stuttered. I feel dumb for this but I got up and ran. Ran all the way from the beach, all the way to the Sonic Boom and up into the practice room. Hearing Austin calling for me to come back. I ignored him and kept on running.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Love Song

**Note: I'm new to this and I'm not really used to this but I'll tell you every chapter will be named by the title but when you read they'll be a different title. Hope you understand!**

Chapter 2 Dallas V.S Austin

Austin's POV

She just got up and ran, after I finally told her what I've been barely able to tell myself. Of course I went after her. I saw her run up to the practice room. Maybe I should let her think and give her some space. Just then Dallas walked in.

"Hey Austin you seen Ally?" he asked. For some reason I felt really mad.

"Uh yeah, she's up in the practice room." I replied trying not to snap at him.

"Thanks man." He went up there and knocked on the door. She let him in!

Ally's POV

"Ally are you ok?" Dallas asked hugging me. I had been crying and my eyes were red and puffy.

"N-No I'm not…." I replied hugging him tighter as more tears fell.

"Shh it's ok Ally I'm here for you." He said rubbing my back. This is one of the reasons I possibly love him. We pulled away and he took my hand so we could sit on the couch. He hugged me again and I laid my head onto his chest. _Why do I have to choose between Austin and Dallas? They're both amazing guys! I wish the world would give me a sign._

"Ally the store-!" Trish came in and stopped when she saw me and Dallas.

"What's wrong Trish?" I asked getting up.

"There's like a music frenzy going on downstairs, Austin and Dez need your help!" she exclaimed flailing her arms.

"I have to go Dallas but I'll talk to you soon." I said and hugged him real quick. Then he kissed me softly and left. Oh man there goes my legs.

"Ally! Get off your bum and let's go!" Trish commanded.

"Alright alright I'm coming." I muttered and walked down the stairs. I'll have to ignore Austin for now. I bet he's not happy I ran off on him. Oh I should at least say sorry.

"Ally, can we talk?" Austin whispered while we were helping people.

"I'm sorry." I replied. He grabbed my hand.

"Please I need to explain the best way I can, through a song." He smiled and I couldn't help but sneak a grin on my face. After the music frenzy was gone we closed up and Austin took my upstairs. He went to the piano and started playing a song.

_(Na na na na na) __[2x]___

He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in riddles  
Why can't you look at me like that?

(Na na na na na)

When you walk by  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it  
My tongue gets tied  
The words get trapped

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me

(Na na na na na) _[2x]___

He looks at you  
The way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could  
If only time, could just turn back

Cause I got three little words  
That I've always been dying to tell you

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me

With my hands on your waist  
While we dance in the moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you'll call later on  
Cause you wanna say good night

Cause I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish, that was me

Oh how I wish, that was me 

_**Song: 1D I do not own or Austin&Ally:/**_

I was amazed by his voice and then I got the message. He was talking about me and Dallas.

"Austin that was beautiful." He smiled and sat down by me.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for…you know kissing you when you were with Dallas." He apologized.

"It's ok I-I liked it." I practically whispered the ending. He got a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah I knew you would." He winked at me. I playfully punched his arm. Before I could he grabbed my arms and pulled him closer to me.

"Hey let me go!" I said between giggles.

"Never!" he replied laughing too. Just then I saw Dallas with a sad face.

"Oh my god Dallas it's not what it looks like." I said getting up from Austin. He shook his head.

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like. Ally just go with Austin he clearly makes you happier than I do." He replied walking out.

"Dallas!" I said running after him. But I stopped at the door way and looked at Austin. Who should I chose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Love Song**

**Another Note: sooo thanks for reading and reviewing and I think I'm getting the hang of this!:) and what do you guys think of my story? I write other fanfictions on another site people say I'm a good writer but I'm not too sure. Your opionion is appreciated. I shut my trap and you can read now;)**

Chapter 3 I Choose You

Austin's POV

Is she deciding between me and Dallas? She went after him but stopped after the door way and looked at me. I knew I had to let her do the right thing.

"Go talk to him Ally, he needs you." I said glumly. She kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Austin, it'll be really quick and then we can…start on your song!" she said as she ran after Dallas. Did I just make a mistake by letting Ally go after him? Pfft no she chose me right? Uh oh.

Ally's POV

I found Dallas at the Diner eating chicken pot pie. Oh man, don't have the pie Ally. Don't have the pie.

"_Hello there Ally do you want some soup? Or would you like some French fries too? I'll get some salt and pepper if that would make it better!_" Mindy sang. Some people nearby applauded. I smiled.

"Oh no thanks I'm just here to talk to a friend." She smirked and nodded then went to serve someone else.

"Dallas can we talk?" I asked sitting at his table. He stopped eating.

"Sure. I want to tell you something." He began. I nodded for him to go on.

"We should…break up….I know I wasn't supposed to fall for you but… I did…to prevent me from falling even more you should go….with Austin." He said his voice breaking. Oh my god he's in love with me.

"A-Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked him. He nodded and kissed me softly.

"I love you Ally Dawson, and I want you to be happy." He said slightly smiling. I couldn't help but blush.

"I love you too, bye Dallas." I replied almost in tears. I don't know if they're happy or sad so…yeah.

"Austiiiiin?" I called out. Weird, the store is closed up and the lights were out. I felt alone yet I felt someone was watching me. I went up into the practice room and Austin was on the floor eyes_ closed._

"AUSTIN!" I screamed going to him. He had a pulse. At least he's alive.

"Austin! Please wake up!" I exclaimed laying my head on his chest. Someone shut the door behind me. I gasped and turned and saw a man in a mask.

"Who are you?" he came towards me with some duct tape. I ran to my piano and pretty much tried to run from the man. Which was hard because the room is kinda small. Then I got to the door but it was locked!

"Really?" I exclaimed scared for my life and Austin's. Then he went to Austin and pulled something out.

"Get away from him!" I yelled pushing him with all I had. It was enough to knock him over.

"You little-!" he got punched. I saw Austin standing up barely able to hold himself. I hurried to help him.

"Ally….I-" he could barely breathe.

"Its ok Austin let's just try to get out of here." I said helping him walk to the door. The man was still dazed by austin's punch. We managed to open the door and get downstairs. Then I called the cops and they took him away.

"What happened Austin?" I asked when he felt better.

"After you left a man came and I told him we were closed but he didn't take no for an answer. I ran to the practice room then he put this gas in there and I passed out. When I woke up I saw you and him so I punched him the hardest I could. The rest is history." He replied.

"Wow, he didn't even take anything….weirdest robbery ever." I said.

"More like most failed one." He scoffed. We laughed. Then he looked at me.

"So what happened with you and Dallas?" he asked. I felt tears in my eyes.

"We broke up because he believes I should be with you." I said trying to smile.

"D-Do you believe it?" I could tell he wanted me to. And I did. Dallas is a great guy but me and Austin have something that no one can compete with.

"Yes, I truly do." He smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too. Our lips were about to meet when-

"Hey Austin!" it was Cassidy. Austin's crush/lover. We both looked shocked and she was still standing there smiling.

This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a Love Song**

Chapter 4 An Old Flame

Austin's POV

I was just about to kiss Ally again since the one kiss we shared that night when Cassidy walked in. Cassidy! Of all people that could walk in on us it had to be my old crush. Yes I said old crush, but I couldn't help but notice her cute smile. Ah no Austin you love Ally!

"Can we help you with anything?" Ally asked slowly. I know she was trying to be nice. Cassidy gave her a confused look.

"I was hoping Austin was ready for that date I promised." She smiled at me. I felt kinda bad. Here Cassidy is back from L.A probably still liking me, but I moved on and fell for Ally.

"Um….Cassidy….I would love to but me and Ally-" she cut me off.

"Oh are you two together?" she asked awkwardly. Ally blushed.

"No but um…" she looked at me. I whispered to Cassidy by using my hand to cover my mouth from Ally hearing it.

"I am taking her on a date then asking her to be my girlfriend." She smiled but her expression was sad.

"Oh, well hope it all goes well." She ran out and I saw a tear go down her face. I almost wanted to go after her. I looked back at Ally.

"I'm sorry Austin." She said. I held her hand.

"Don't be sorry." I hugged her. When we pulled away I didn't take too long to kiss her, you know in case someone walked in. We smiled.

"Ally, will you do the honor of going on a date with me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure!" she replied. Yes! Score!

"Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour." I said.

"Oh where are we going?" she asked. I smiled.

"It's a surprise." She giggled.

"Ok, then see you in an hour!" she said going to get ready.

"See you then." I replied waving. Ok so first I'll take her to dinner then walk on the beach, and end it by asking her to be my girlfriend. Gotta bring flowers too. Oh man I'm nervous.

Ally's POV

Oh my god I'm going on a date with Austin! Wow I am so happy right now! Well I better get ready now. I put on a red top with a black skirt along with a gold belt, leaving my hair down with its waviness. I lightly applied some make up and sprayed some perfume on. Oh yeah looking good Dawson.;-)

-knock knock- Oh that must be Austin! I walked to the door and opened to see him looking really good and brought flowers.

"These are for you." He said handing them to me.

"Thank you!" I replied giving him a peck on the cheek. I put them in a vase and left with Austin.

"Ok I'll tell you first we're going to a restruant." He said. I beamed.

"Great!" we went to Bob Evan's (I don't own) and got a table for two.

"This is great Austin." I said. He smiled.

"It's all for you Ally." He replied blushing. AWW! We ate, laughed, and talked the whole time.

"Oh it's time for the second part of the date!" he exclaimed paying our check. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the beach.

"It's the perfect time for the sunset." He said.

"Wow it's beautiful, I love it." I gazed at the gorgeous view. Austin sat down and opened his legs (Don't think that way pervsXD) and I sat between them and he wrapped his arms around me. It was perfect.

"Ally?" he held me a little tighter.

"Yeah?"

"W-Would you….um….be my g-girlfriend?" he asked. My heart skipped enough beats to play flipping hop skotch!

"Y-Yes I will!" I replied. He kissed me! I felt sparks fly along with some butterflies. I'm dating Austin Moon…..wow I'm so happy right now!

Austin's POV

I have accomplished two goals in my life. 1-to kiss Ally and 2-asking her to be my girlfriend. Score! We pulled away breath less. I still leaned in close our foreheads touching.

"Best date ever." I said.

"I agree." Ally smiled. I kissed her softly and we sat watching the stars in awe.


End file.
